


Haircut?

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Prompt written for May_Shepard





	Haircut?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



John knew the moment he saw the Deerstalker on his head. Sherlock hates that hat. Under John’s scrutiny, Sherlock slowly removes it before John can swipe it off his head. 

“What did you fucking do?!” John asks and covers his face.

“I cut my hair.” 

“Why would you cut your own hair, you posh git?”

“For an experiment. Why ever else?”

John reaches out and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “You look like a water spaniel with the bloody mange.” 

“John, do that again.” he says and bites back a whimper. “Not absolute proof.”

“What?”

“Empirical evidence. Hypothesis. Your fingers. Through my hair. Again.” 

“Like this?”

“This scientific problem must be tested with further investigation. Bedroom?

[](https://imgur.com/Sdt9pAA)


End file.
